Overshadowed
by Jake1709
Summary: WBWL Harry Potter, brother of the boy who lived, most powerful wizard of his generation, and secret holder of the legendary copy wheel eye. With lots of potential and even more secrets ,Harry potter is definitely one who will change history; for better or for worse


Overshadowed

 **Disclaimer** **–** **I am fairly certain I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

3rd year Harry Potter was seen as many things by many people.

To the general students of Hogwarts, an idiot who wasn't anything particularly noteworthy. To his Ravenclaw housemates, a disgrace to his house and everything it stood for. To his family; well they didn't really notice him instead dedicating all their love and attention to his younger brother, Owen.

Why? Because Owen was the famous boy who lived, supposed saviour of the Wizarding world and the most famous child in the wizarding community.

However when it comes to Harry Potter all bets are off.

 **Past** **–** **Harry is 6 years old**

A lone figure sat sadly in the background, concealing his presence from those around him. Everyone was smiling, laughing, talking. He longingly watched his Farther, his idol, give a small broomstick to another boy, his brother. The boy who lived face morphed into a grin showing his approval.

Silent tears glistened on the older brothers cheeks whose birthday had been only a week before and had received nothing. How ironic, he had once thought this was a good thing.

After all who wouldn't want a wonderful sibling to share their birthday with. But not one person who went to the party remembered his birthday last week not uncle Padfoot and certainly not Uncle Moony. The eider brother wished at least his parents would remember.

He was wrong.

He'd been so excited that morning , his heart full of hope that the phase of forgetting him would be over. All he wanted was for his parents to love him, especially his mother. Like all children , he craved her warmth, dreamed of being in her arms. Only him. He was sprung back to reality by another chorus, the one being sung for his brother. Only his brother.

He gritted his teeth in anger that night as he went to bed, he didn't look back.

 **Present - Harry is 14 years old**

Harry moved his bangs out of his eyes once more; tempted to cry out in anger.

Currently Inside the Hogwarts Express, He was very frustrated. He had wasted the last hour , skimming through his new runes book as fast as physically powerful (the one he had just got from the Chamber of Secrets) alone in his compartment and was quite annoyed due to his problem trouble finding the ritual he'd been searching for.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he took a not subtle glance at the size of the book he was reading.

Harry estimated it was roughly five or six hundred pages. It had no contents, no sense of organisation so he had been forced to begin reading the entire book in a foolish hope it would be in the first fifty pages.

He was currently reading the 107th but the most annoying thing about the book was it's location.

It was it was in Slytherin's Chamber of all places, not the Hogwarts library. The second biggest library in Europe and a place for books and he just could not understand why it wouldn't be in the library, sure it had some 'questionable materials' but the majority of the book was moderately safe.

Once more he felt tears begin to form at the though of all the wasted time he spent in that library.

'Where is it? I just know its in here somewhere' were the thoughts currently occupying his very intelligent mind, He had been searching for a special kind of magic ,one his mentor had promised him would increase his learning pace a tenfold.

Knowledge is power, one of the few words he lived by.

He knew with that sort of learning power and a mentor who was one of the strongest wizards in the world ,his dream could come true.

To become the strongest wizard in the world; it had been his aim ever since he could remember.

Originally it was admittedly a childish way to get his parents to notice him but now it was so much more. It was what fed his determination and his hunger for power and what got his teachers attention when they had first met.

 _~flashback-_ _H_ _arry is 7~_

Diagon alley had been very busy that day and just outside one of those shops was a young child with emerald eyes and a dark fringe that shadowed his face. Sitting on the doorstep of one of the shops he stared bitterly at the ground as if it had insulted him.

"Why am I so weak, if i were stronger they'd love me, notice me, be proud of me"he spoke to himself certain no one would hear him.

He was wrong as it was in this moment an old man hobbled past.

" _Why so sad lad?,when_ _i_ _was your age_ _I_ _was out_ _inventing clever_ _spells and breeding newts_ "

" _Look its none of your business old timer, so why don't you just finish your shopping_ " Harry spoke aggressively really starting to dislike this man.

It was at that moment he made eye contact with the old man's eyes for a few seconds before looking away suddenly after a strange discomfort, Harry briefly wondered if the man was reading his mind. Then man then spoke in a much darker and dangerous tone.

"Ol _d timer am_ _I_?"

Any onlooker would see the man's eyes shine with power.

Despite being seven Harry was not an ignorant child, he knew this 'old man' was stronger than he seemed.

" _Um...sorry..my mistake_ "he stuttered.

Accepting the apologies the man continued his walk leaning heavily on his walking stick, it took Harry only a few seconds to realize this man was the answer to all his problems. Running in pursuit

he shouted " _wait..old man..help_ _me, please_ "

Looking back once more the man smirked and softly replied

" _it would be a pleasure Mr potter_ "as he disapparated in front of him.

" _crazy old_ _man, wait_ _when did I tell him my name_? _"_ Harry asked himself.

It would be the first of many meetings

 _~flashback end~_

Bored of reading, Harry decided he'd be best of changing into his normal robes, closing the blinds with a quick charm, he got changed and prepared to get off the train.

15 minutes later the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived at Kings cross station, Harry wandlessly shrunk his belongings and with book in hand stepped out onto the platform bidding good bye to the odd housemate who actually tolerated him.

'Why did his house dislike him?' he wondered for the 1000th time.

Whilst at Hogwarts he tended to stay 'under the radar', this was because his mentor had warned him not to show off all he had taught him. Accordingly, it could lead to questions being asked which his teacher would rather not answer.

As a student of professor Snape it was something Harry could relate to.

Honestly though, there were far stupider students in his house. One kid had actually failed Divination; a subject Harry personally thought was useless so did not take.

Paying attention to his surroundings (one of the first lessons his teacher taught him), he was depressed to see families reuniting around him. It really struck the child within him.

Will I ever have a family that will greet me when I return to Hogwarts? Then again, he reminded himslef, Lily and James should be here next year due to Owen starting his first year at Hogwarts and in the summer again to take him home.

Home.

It was a strange concept to him, sure he currently lived in potter manor with the rest of his family but if all went to plan it wouldn't be a problem by the end of his 7th year of education.

'Unless of course by some miracle Lily and James actually remember me' he thought bitterly.

Interrupting his thoughts was a loud popping noise alerting Harry his mentor had arrived.

Out of the shadows, where the powerful noise came from stood a cloaked elderly man with few visible details on his face.

It showed he had blonde hair, blue eyes and many scars clearly created from battle. By his presence alone, Harry could feel the raw power that was around him and despite his age this man gave off an intimidating impression.

Fortunately Harry was used to this aura and smiled warmly at the man, which was strange as Harry was usually a relatively cold person, to the gesture the ancient warlock smiled back grandfatherly at him.

"Hello, Harry _my boy it's been_ _far_ _too long_ "The elderly man spoke joyfully.

" _It's nice to see you_ _as well_ _, Gellert_ " Harry acknowledged.

" _We'l_ _l come along then my boy I've got a training regime for you this summer that will leave you as stronger than I was at your age_ " The aged man spoke enthusiastically.

" _Then let's_ _not waste any more of either of our time_ "Harry said impatiently.

Another loud popping noise indicated neither of the figures were still there.

In a huge mansion with the initials GG on the front, Harry and Grindelwald appeared.

" _I hate side apparition_ " Harry groaned thinking of all the times he had tripped through various magical transportation methods. Floo , Apparition, The night bus; all had betrayed him at one point.

" _I was the same when I was your age_ "Grindewald spoke fondly, clearly thinking about his own youth before questioning.

Harry looked at him strangely before shrugging at off as another one of his teachers odd quirks.

" _So tell me Harry, did you look into the magic I told you about_?" Gellert asked inquisitively.

" _Of course I did old man_ _,_ _straight away, though I_ _wasted_ _half_ _the_ _year in the Hogwarts library to even find a_ _reference, I_ _must have read every bloody book in there_ " replied Harry sounding slightly offended the old dark lord would think other wise.

"Oh well better yo then me, Harry glared at him and Gellert winked mockingly back before continuing "A _nd I presume you looked into it_ _in further_ _detail_ "Grindewald pushed, his emotions pull ling a 180

" _Yeah_ _,_ _I found more information about it in the chamber of secrets and even hit a book_ _that is supposed to tell you_ _how to conduct the_ _ritual, not_ _that I can find it in there_ _;_ _that book is huge_."

I spoke as I handed the book to him, Once more felt close to tears as I saw him randomly open the book to the perfect page.

"How?" I asked bluntly.

"Magic" Gellert spoke doing that annoying smile whilst he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean magic?" I asked angrily.

"You think nobody's ever created a spell to search for a page in a book" Gellert spoke sarcastically.

I almost blushed at my own stupidity, almost.

"Whatever just tell me about the book already" I spoke quickly, attempting to change the subject.

Gelllert gave me a knowing smile before looking a the book of the first time.

" _Hmm_ _very interesting indeed,_ _it_ _appears this book_ _was written by Slytherin himself_ _and with the exception of that page and few others it is written almost entirely in what seems to be_ _parselmouth_ " Gellert spoke wisely as he turned the page and stared at the symbols and writing in confusion.

" _Oh that explains_ _why it was in the chamber of secrets_ _and_ _since I'm the only live parselmouth left_ _it would_ _also_ _explain_ _why_ _I could_ _read it_ " I summarised." _but if that's the case how did you find out about it?_ "

" _I learnt the contents from Marvelo gaunt back when I started my campaign, I remember hearing the name 'the copy wheel eye'._ _It is rumoured to be ancient magic that originated thousand of year sago from Japanese wizards .I of course did the ritual_ _,_ _though unfortunately_ _my own copy wheel eye went dormant many years ago though_ "stated Grindelwald.

"How can you be so calm about all this though if this copy wheel eye thing is supposed to be so powerful _?_ " Harry spoke gently c, not understanding how Grindewald could be so relaxed after losing this legendary power.

" _I learnt in my campaign 'something's are meant to be used for the greater good but sometimes it's best they aren't used at all_ ' A visibly regretful Grindewald said

" hmm mm. _. an interesting philosophy….. just to_ _clarify, what_ _does this copy wheel ritual do_?" Harry asked

" _It grants you insane reflexes, the ability to read hand and wand movements, a perfect memory and the greatest of all; the ability to copy another wizards spell which will make it easier for you to increase your arsenal and become a powerful_ _duellist_ ".

" _Perfect but_ _it seems_ _to good to be true_ _,_ _what are the drawbacks?_ " Harrry spoke knowingly.

Nothings free in life, one of the few things Gellert didn't have to teach him.

" _Well one eye goes gold or in rare occasions red, though that can be covered with a charms so no need to worry_ _, though_ _when you use this ability it's permanent_ _and will constantly sap your reserves_ _so you'll need a lot of magic to maintain_ _it, as_ _it's not something you can just turn off"_.

" _Are you certain that's all?_ " I asked sounding slightly cautious at the lack of disadvantages from such a powerful tool.

" _Ah_ _yes, well_ _it amplifies all magic so your magical core will quadruple in_ _size. This is of course_ _an_ _advantageous in the long term but in the short term your magic might be a tad out of sync so don't use any of your fire powers_ ".

" _Yeah_ _,_ _did you do your research on that because I can't remember there being a fire elemental at any point in the_ _P_ _otter family histor_ y ".

Another fact you should know about me, I have a degree of control over fire, and in times of extreme stress or anger even have a habit of setting things alight.

" _I have my suspicions my boy and I promise you by the end of summer I will give you an answer_ " he spoke softly in thought and I knew not to push for information.

" _So when does this 'Super training' start_ _?_ "I asked half mockingly.

Snapped out of thought the former dark lord swiftly replied " _In the morning and prepare yourself Harry because by_ _the time your back to school_ _you'll be tired as a newt after breakfast and strong as me_ ".

What was it about him and newts? Harry wondered for the millionth time.

Everyone had hobbies and interests but newts were the most boring and plain magical creatures you could get. The only half strong ones were flesh eating newts but even they could die to the slightest touch of a flame.

Harry briefly wondered whether Hagrid and Gellert would get along. At the thought of the half giant and ex dark lord fighting over newts he allowed a rare smile to creep on his face.

Noticing it was getting late he decided he should probably go to Potter mansion for another torturous night.

" _Looking forward to_ _it, goodnight_ _old man_ " I spoke, anxious to pass the night away.

Looking up at the night sky I glared hating how it taunted me. One of my few weaknesses was my chronic nightmares. Nightmare that plagued me everywhere, every time I closed my eyes, images of me with red eyes and killing people for power came to mind as I dared to think about them.

My theory is I get them somehow from the physiological effects of my parents neglecting me and my encounter with Lord Voldemort as a toddler but Gellert had some other crazy theory to do with souls and dark magic.

" _Good night my boy_ " Grindewald spoke, the smirk on his face told me he knew something I didn't.

Arriving home ,Harry couldn't help but feel almost giddy and even seeing his parents fawn over his brother didn't put him down. This is it, he thought, another step closer to my goal.

 **So I have decided to rewrite this,** **I** **saw a lot of grammar mistakes and they're may still be some but the aim of this is just to improve the story. Please leave a review as they are all appreciated** **and help inspire me to write more chapters** **.**

 **Jake1709**


End file.
